A Puss in Boots Tail: Love Among Thieves
by Joshua Blade
Summary: Takes place after the ending of the movie and shows the loving passion these 2 badass Felines have for each other that same night with the awesome music and dancing at the Litterbox. (Please do leave honest Reviews with compliments and/or constructive criticism! Also! I may update this story to have more awesome and sexy details if asked.)


A Puss in Boots Tail: Love Among Thieves

A/N: Eat your hearts out authors RR578118 and The Lucky Silvertongue...lazy writers.

"Oh ho ho ho she is a bad kitty."

This thought past through Puss in Boots' mind, the legendary outlaw, as he and Kitty Softpaws, the softest touch in Spain, kissed after a rather energetic dance at the bar/inn called The Litterbox. Kitty had blocked the view with Puss's hat but it was obvious what was going on behind it especially since one cat went;

"Ooooooh!"

After the kiss, the Feline couple held their dip to gaze into each other's eyes, smiling happily and coyly. Then Kitty winked and put Puss's hat on her head before slipping out of his hold to twist quickly but used her tail to keep the enchanted ginger cat up for a moment. She then glanced behind her with a look that could melt ice from how hot and seductive it was and mouthed;

"Follow me Puss."

Puss in Boots quickly found his footing and nodded, still entranced by the she-cats irresistible allure but then he finally noticed his hat on her and straightened up.

"Kitty! Give that back!" he shouted with playful anger at her once again stealing something of his, however impossibly, with those fluffy paws of hers

Kitty just laughed and ran off to the curtain entrance in the back of the bar/inn, slipping through with Puss right on her heels. However, once Puss passed through the curtain, Kitty was gone from sight.

"Que?"

Puss walked out a bit into the messy alleyways lit barely by some while looking around for the elusively playful she-cat before spotting something shining on the ground and suddenly a feral need to catch it and did so with a cute pounce. The speck of light then traveled along the ground down the alleyway to a hopper window which Puss, after crouching and then pouncing again, the hopper window opened as he collided into it and then falls through onto...a pillow?

"Hijo de un..." he mutters while rubbing his head

The ginger feline then looked at the red velvet pillow that cushioned his fall before looking around to see he was in a basement at the corner of it with crates making a sort of nook that was made into a room. From where Puss was on the pillow, there was a bed to the top right corner, a table with a candle and dishes in the bottom left corner, a nice rug in the middle, and a chest of drawers in the top left corner with a framed picture on it.

"Hm. Not bad." he commented then hopped off the pillow, walking over to the chest of drawers to look at the picture on it as he was drawn to it by Feline curiosity

"Hey there Ginger, took you long enough~" said a voice that would melt lesser cat's (and men's) hearts from such a sultry tone

Puss quickly looked to the bed and saw Kitty lounging in a rather sensual pose while looking through him with those ice-like blue eyes and the tom-cat was stunned for a moment then remembered he wasn't called the "Furry Lover" for nothing and turned on the charm.

"Well senorita, you had a head start. Hardly fair of you isn't it~?" he said, trying to match her tone as he strode over to the bed and the sexy she-cat with a confident and seducing smile

Kitty wouldn't yet admit it but those looks he gave made her fur stand on end and heart skip a beat and normally when she dealt with males, they were easy and boring when it came to passion. Although she'd rob them before anything sexy would happen, Puss was different. He was kind, sweet, and very handsome if a bit prideful but that was just part of his charm and moreso she saw him as her equal.

Puss in Boots felt the same way about Kitty. He saw a incredibly sneaky, suave and alluring she-cat as well as dangerous but sweet when she wanted to be. Moreso he had never felt more challenged and even beaten as he was used to always winning against lesser foes but that night when he chased her all across the town to The Litterbox then had an epic dance fight "to the death" against her...THEN had a long and big adventure with her with every moment showing him just how "me-wow" she is...he was head over (a lot of) heels for her.

Both felines could see what the other was thinking as they locked eyes then as words failed, a sudden instinct struck both of their hearts and instincts and Kitty acted upon it first, pouncing the ginger cat into a passionate kiss with her arms around his neck and Puss wrapped his arms around her shoulders and waist, kissing her back with equal amount of desire.

"Puss..."

"Kitty..."

They would keep saying in heated whispers between kisses, looking into each other's eyes with nothing but utter love and admiration in them as well desire for something more...passionate~. Puss moved his paw from her shoulders to her cheek, caressing it while moving his kisses to Kitty's neck, adoring it with slowly licks making the she-cat tremble and moan then tried to return the favor by taking off his hat to stroke his head. Kitty also lifted her leg, rubbing it up Puss's leg to urge him to go on and after she tosses his hat aside, which spins and flies through the hair before doing a 180 and landing on one of the bed posts, she pulls Puss with her back onto the bed.

Puss then pulls back from the kissing to look at her with a playfully annoyed look which makes the beautiful she-cat smirk coyly and then giggle making Puss chuckle. Kitty then kicks off her boots to the floor before using her footpaws to take off his belt and sword which drops to the floor then scooches back on her elbows to the center of bed, stroking her tail seductively and expertly from his crotch up to his chin nice and slowly. That made the ginger tom tremble in his black boots and growl softly.

"C'mon Puss...give my puss a lick~?" she asks before opening her legs to him revealing a wet flower to the tomcat

Puss just grinned and nodded before leaning down, putting his head to her crotch. He then took 2 fingers and spread open her folds which brings out a very sexy moan from Kitty.

"D-don't tease me ginger..." she stutters and then smirks, wrapping her legs around the tomcat's head to pull his muzzle into her flower

"MMF?! ...purrrrr~" purred the tomcat whose muzzle was buried good and deep into the folds of the sexiest feline in all of Spain which incited a moan out of Kitty as it caused a pleasurable vibration in her pussy...heh

Puss then went on to lick the folds from top to bottom like he was grooming it before wrapping his maw around the tasty lewd bit and diving his skilled tongue inside her, lapping and teasing her sweet tight insides while still purring. Kitty's nectar was like Leche' but sweeter and more addicting to the ginger-cat whose eyes wouldn't leave his lover's beautiful gaze. Speaking of whom, Kitty was struggling to not writhe and meow like she was in Heat lest she give the boasting tomcat more to brag about later on so, after getting a hold of herself, she suddenly flips them over and precedes to grind her flower against Puss's muzzle.

"C'mon...Ginger...is that...the best you...can do~?" she manages to get out of her impassioned voice before going back to moaning and purring with lust and happiness

Puss wasn't bothered by the change of position and just kept on savoring that sweet hot flower with his tongue licking deep into her flower while still purring from the endless stream of sweetness he has the honor of drinking from. Eventually and after a good while of licking, Kitty's moans got louder and more sensual as well as her breathing then...

"MMMMEEEEEOOOOWWWWW~!" cried out the beautiful Feline in feral orgasmic perfection, covering her lover's muzzle in her sweet nectar while trembling

Puss gorged well on the stream of sweetness entering his muzzle, urged to flow with his tongue that continues to lap and lick at Kitty's flower till she's dry. Eventually, she stopped squirting and moves off her lover's muzzle to lay on her front on the bed purring and breathing hard while riding the glorious Afterglow.

"Purr~ Mmm~ You taste sweeter than your voice sounds Softpaws~" remarked the ginger tom, sitting up and cleaning himself off, using his tail to stroke Kitty's back

"F-Flattery...will get you...purrrrrrrrr...nowhere here...but thanks Puss." said Kitty, smiling from the caresses before stretching and yawning like a Feral before rolling over onto her back, "Now how bout you show me what you really got~?"

Puss smirked but then blushed and bore the expression arousal and surprise as he sees Kitty spreading her legs and giving him the sexiest bedroom eyes he'd ever seen from a girl. Without hesitation, the tomcat climbed up onto the bed behind her before quickly sliding his cathood into her lubed up flower with a sultry meow and trembles from the pleasure that strikes him like a bolt of lightning and its exactly the same for Kitty if not even better~!

"Ahhhpuurrrrr~ Oh Kitty~ Mmmpuuurrrr~" he moans/purrs out to the she-cat, taking her hips into her hands while grinding his cathood into her flower's G-spot

"NYAH~! Oh Puss~! Puuurrrrraahhh~! D-Don't...ahhpurrr...stop~!" replies Kitty Softpaws while gripping the bed sheets tightly and writhing around while trying to get herself closer to the tomcat even though he was balls deep inside her already

For the entire night, the 2 Felines explored each other's bodies, hearts, and souls with love and passion in intent and purpose while doing many positions all around the nook-room and with both of them trying to get the other to orgasm but neither wanted to without the other doing so first and thus it ended with them being in the Kneel and Carry position on Kitty's bed. Puss was holding the trembling she-cat up by her tight ass and Kitty had the growling purring tom held close by her arms and legs wrapped around his neck and waist with the both of their foreheads pressed gently together and eyes locked lovingly to each other's.

"Together~" they both thought and being lovingly and passionately said through their eyes

A few moments later, they kiss each other deeply while purring loudly as they both release their love and passion to the other in blissful loving harmony with Puss filling Kitty's womb to the brim and Kitty covering Puss's pelvis with her sweet warm nectar. Then they passed out as the sun rose in the East, shining its light upon the world and thus a new dawn on the passionate love that the 2 most badass Felines in Spain have now.

Puss was the first to wake up and found himself laying on his side with Kitty still in his arms, sleep with a smile on her cute muzzle. Puss couldn't help but give her a soft kiss to her lips which woke her up and smile back while gazing into her tomcat's eyes.

"Good morning mi amor~" she said softly in her sweet sexy voice, moving her paw to his cheek

"Purrr~ Good morning to you too mi hermosa gatita~" responds the tomcat while moving his cheek into her soft-as-hell paw, "Last night was-Mm!"

Kitty had moved her thumb over his lips to quiet him while giving him a loving knowing smirk.

"Shut up and kiss me Puss in Boots~" she said eagerly with a glimmering in her gorgeous icy blue eyes

And with that, the 2 thieves in love once again showed each other how they felt in their hearts with their bodies and with only few loving passionate words being spoken though most of what left their muzzles was feral noises of pleasure and love.

**THE END!**


End file.
